Un autre ABCDaire
by Uma to Hebi
Summary: Il l'aime, elle ne lui rend pas. Alors à défaut de le lui dire, il l'écrit avec ses mots, tourne les pages de sa vie, et tente de recommencer les chapitres. Petite poésie Pairing Zexion/Larxène, fait pour un concours entre amis pour le Larxion day, venez lire!


**ABCD ?**

**Disclaimer :**encore une fois, les personnages de Zexion et Larxène ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste un peu sans bénéfice pour ma pomme ;)

**Rating :** Inclassable selon moi. Tout public surement, pour les amoureux de la passion idéalment mais cette notation n'existe pas :3

**Résumé :** Il l'aime, elle l'aime pas, c'est un poète...Alors il le dit avec les mots et l'écrit dans la langue de la plume.

Bonne lecture à tous jeunes ou vieux, grands ou petits !

* * *

><p><em>A...Comme Amer...B...Comme Belle à en mourir...<em>

_C...Comme Caractérielle..._

_D...Comme Délicieuse..._

_E...Comme Élégante..._

Oui, Larxène : tu es comme mon ABCDaire...tu m'apprends chaque jour un nouveau mot, ceux que je ne connaissais pas...Le **A** devint Amour...Le **B** ta beauté même...Le** C** ton charme.

Tous ces mots défilant devant mes yeux te rappelèrent à moi. Jamais après t'avoir aperçu je ne pu m'en détourner. Comme les roses qui flétrissent une fois leurs pétales envolées, tu m'as touché en plein vol, moi l'oiseau sans entrave, tu m'as fait tombé dans un océan sans fond...Le **A** s'est mué en Amertume...Mon **B** s'est Brisé...Mon **C** s'est en changé en Cadeau empoisonné.

Tu m'as fait souffrir, tu ne m'as jamais rendu mes regards mes sourires...Je n'existais plus. Alors j'ai tourné la page, parcouru d'autres horizons au fil du roman de ma vie, chercher les pages manquantes à mon histoire, reconstitué le journal que tu avais lacéré et brûlé par ta simple présence à mes côtés. Alors...j'ai fait une **D**écouverte.

J'ai cherché le **E** dans mon Éréthisme, ait résolu d'oublier le **F** de mes Fautes, passé le **G** du Galop de mon existence. J'ai sauté le **H** de nos Heurts, le** I** des tes Ignominies, le **J** de ton Jugement, le **K** de mon Karma infortuné et surtout le **L** de ton nom...

Arrivé à la **M**oitié, j'ai prié pour que ton **N**om ne reste qu'une **O**ffrande que j'aurais faites à des dieux **P**aïens...Afin d'oublier ces **Q**uantités de promesses que tu ne m'avaient jamais **R**endues.

Et puis vint le temps de la **S**ouffrance, celles que tes serres ont si sournoisement apposées sur moi, celles que tes crochets de serpent ont sali de leur souillure silencieuses. Celle que je ne pouvais apaiser que par la venue d'autres **T**ourments.

C'est à ce moment que tu es venue tourner la dernière page de ce livre. Accrochée aux bras de divers hommes, je t'ai vus chanter à l'**U**nisson avec eux. Je t'ai vue redoubler de **V**anité pour leur plaire. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Tu ne ressemblais pour moi qu'à ces **W**alkyries descendues des cieux pour attirer les hommes vers leur dernier voyage...une déesse de la mort qui m'avait accordée sa grâce et son amitié en échange d'aucune autre relation. Qui m'avait épargnée...

Je t'avais mal compris. Je t'avais mal jugée...Tu m'as sauvée de tes griffes, de ton poison, de ton piège en me laissant à l'écart. Si notre relation doit continuer ainsi, alors laisse moi effacer pour toi le **X** qui souille désormais notre existence à tous deux. **Y** existe-t-il un autre moyen ?

Laisse moi recommencer à **Z**éro...

Laisse moi venir et fermer en ta compagnie, ce livre d'enfant, cet enseignement, cette basicité qui nous caractérise...

Laisse moi apprécier à nouveau la roue de vie tournant continuellement.

Laisse moi** L**aver nos fautes,

Laisse moi **A** imer,

Laisse moi **R **eprendre ce que tu m'arraches,

Laisse moi piétiner cette croi**X **,

Laisse moi **É** treindre nos sentiments pour les étouffer,

Laisse moi **N** oyer nos larmes,

Laisse moi **É** teindre la lumière de nos regards,

Et réécrivons ensemble, un autre ABCDaire...

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà...Comme je l'ai dit, un peu de poésie ne fait de mal à personne, surtout dans l'univers un peu triste de l'Organisation XIII !<p>

Fait pour un concours entre amis, comme l'autre pairing 6/12 : Plaisir Secret, qui n'est pas dans le même registre.

Tite review ?


End file.
